


You Are The Reason

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Divorce, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Divorce, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Single Parents, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: Steve Rogers had lived his life as Captain America. He fought in the war, he helped keep Bucky free after the indecent with Zemo, he fought a good fight.After all his fighting, he had finally settled down. He’s got a beautiful 6 year old daughter who’s full of as much spunk as he was when he was young. He’s happy as a single father, his ex-wife having walked out on them 4 years earlier.His daughter however, has different ideas. She is full of mischief and isn’t shy about trying to set her daddy up with her third favourite person in the world, her first grade teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve flicked off the light switch and climbed the stairs leading to his daughters room. Her pink door was closed, but he knew well enough that she wasn’t sleeping, she was waiting for him.

“Daddy! You promised!” He approached her door and grabbed the handle, turning it slowly as he pushed the door open.

Upon entering the room, he leaned against the door frame watching his little princess bounce on top of her bed, a crown she refused to take off was still entwined in he blonde hair.

She wore a red cape tied around her neck, her blonde hair, just like his though lighter, bounced every time she did.

“You’re supposed to be in bed.” He smiled fondly at his mini-me, the light of his life falling onto the bed in a fit of giggles.

His whole life had been a series of fights. One after the other. In WW2 fighting nazi’s. In 2011 fighting Loki, in 2014 he fought against Bucky and Hydra, 2015 he fought against Ultron, 2016 was the war between the avengers which resulted in their breakup.

All his life he fought. The war was over, he was no Captain America. He was retired from being a super hero, spending his time working for the newly re-formed SHIELD as someone of much less importance.

“I want a story!” She sat up in bed, her hands folded in her lap. “You promised!”

He pushed himself off the wall and approached her bookcase. He grabbed a book that was sitting on the shelf, reading the title before holding it up for her to look at.

“This one?” He watched her looking at it before she shook her head.

“No, daddy!” She turned, resting on her stomach, her chin resting in her palms. Her blonde and hair blue eyes were from him, a duplicate if he ever saw one.

Her nose she got from her mother, her lips too. The rest was Steve, through and through.

“Which one?” He put it back and grabbed another, holding this one out to her.

“The princess one! The one about the mermaid!” He laughed under his breath and replaced the book again, grabbing her favorite book, the one she always asked for.

“This one?” As his daughter nodded, Steve approached her bed and sat beside her, smoothing her hair down.

“You have to take the crown out and lay down.” He brushed her long blonde hair behind her ears and then tucked her in.

“Daddy?” He cracked open the book and moved his attention away from the colorful pictures and the words, back to her.

“Yes, darling?” His lips were tugged into another smile.

“Are you going to get married again?” He licked his bottom lip, trying to find the right thing to say.

“Maybe if I meet the right person I will.” He tapped her nose, shushing her quietly. “Story time and then bed. Like you promised, princess.”

“Yes daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

You exhaled slowly, your heart racing as your feet were pounding against the path below you. Your headphones in your ears were blasting some playlist recommended to you on spotify.

Since the snow melted and spring began, you were trying to keep up with your resolution to jog at least twice a week. Which had started out fine, at first, but after the first few weeks, you found your motivation for getting out and actually going jogging lacking.

You weren’t the type of woman who spent an exuberant amount of time on trying to stay fit. You tried to eat healthy, tried to stay away from too much sugar, but as far as exercise went, you were a fan of just…not.

“One more lap, Thor.” You glanced down at your rescue dog as he ran beside you, his dark coloured face, with a single stripe of white, would occasionally focus on you before turning away.

Your rescue dog was a pitbull/boxer mix and was the softest and sweetest boy you had ever met. His big brown eyes framed by black fur were the only eyes you ever needed to stare into.

“Come on, Thor.” The name came with the dog, though if you thought about it, the name did suit him.

Unlike some other big dogs who were scared of lightning, Thor loved it. He would sit on your couch, barking and howling anytime a crash of thunder or streak of lightning would light up the sky.

He was an odd dog, a rather big goofball with a big attitude. And he was your best furry friend. You never regret for a moment adopting the furry guy, who would’ve been euthanized a few days later because he was labeled as ‘aggressive’.

“Good boy!” you stopped jogging and bent down to pat his side, his tongue hanging out of the right side of his mouth as he pant. “Good boy, Thor.”

You dug into your pocket and grabbed a small dog biscuit, holding it out in your hand. You watched him as he sat there, waiting for you to tell him it was okay to take it.

“Get it.” He leaned forward and gently took it from your hand, the sound of him crunching on his biscuit, and the music blasting in your ears, almost made you miss the incoming call on your phone.

“Good boy, Thor.” You dug your phone out of your spring coat, yanking a headphone out and placing the phone against your ear instead.

“Hey, Chrissie.” You leaned against a tree trunk that was casting a shadow on the path you were on, your heart hammering.

“I got my class list and you will not believe how many kids I have this year.” You balanced on one foot, while grabbing your other foot to stretch.

“30?” You spoke questioningly.

The class sizes were getting bigger, which put more responsibilities on the teachers to make sure every student got what they needed. And if the student failed, the blame usually fell back on the teachers.

“27! 27! Can you believe that?! Its kindergarten for christ’s sake!” Chrissie huffed on the other line, her annoyance unyielding.

“You didn’t happen to get mine did you?” You watched Thor wander away, his nose pointed straight to the ground.

“You know I did. I’ll give it to you at the school. I’ll also have a Starbucks with your name on it.” Chrissie was your closest friend and a fellow teacher at your elementary school.

“God, it’s no wonder you’re in such a steady relationship. You’re an actual angel.” You heard Chrissie hiss from the other line.

“I am no angel. Just ask my girlfriend.” You pulled a face, your nose scrunching.

“You know I love you and your girlfriend, but I do not want to hear about your sex life. So goodbye. I will see you later.” You hung up and shoved your phone back in your pocket, before raising your fingers to your lips, whistling for Thor.

“Come here boy! Good boy!” You pat your legs, allowing Thor to jump up on you as you scratched his neck.

“Come on boy! Let’s go!” you started jogging back to your apartment, Thor by your side.

With every step you took, you could feel the ends of your ponytail brushing against the back of your neck, the strands slightly dry and broken, a sign of your lack of care during the winter months.

You would have to get a trim to get the split ends off, and possibly condition your hair, but you had no time lately. You were so focused on school, and preparing for the new class you’d have in September, that you often forgot about self care.

“Now that schools back in,” you sighed and opened the door for Thor, shuffling to your bathroom while he flopped down on the floor. “I’ll have to practice self care.”

You closed your bathroom door, your clothes for the day sitting on the counter. You slowly stripped off your sweaty jogging clothes, tossing them into the hamper at the end of the bathroom, the small white bin sitting full, nearly overflowing.

“I’ll get to it later.” You reached into the shower and turned on the taps, waiting until the water was warm before you stepped inside, feeling the arm water cascading down your back and shoulders.

You stood under the water for a minute longer that you should’ve, feeling the tension from your jog, the sweaty, stickiness getting washed away.

After you let yourself enjoy the heat, you hot down to what you should’ve been doing.

—

“Olivia Grace!” Steve pulled her backpack from the counter and held it out to her as she came running down the stairs, dashing towards him with a grin on her face.

“I’m ready daddy!” He looked at her rather bright collection of clothes, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you sure that’s what you want to wear?” He spoke in mild confusion over her pale blue shirt, her checkered leggings, bright yellow boots and a red scarf.

“Yes! I love it!” she spun for him, her easy and simple braid flying as she spun.

“Okay.” He bent down to her level, handing her the backpack before he adjusted her scarf. “you look cute.”

Since he had become a single father 4 years ago, he did everything he possibly could to make sure Olivia was happy and healthy. It’s part of the reason why he retired from being Captain America.

He wanted to be the best father he could be for Olivia. And with his ex-wife somewhere in Europe with her new boyfriend, Steve was all Olivia had.

“I know I am.” She grinned at him, her cheekiness making his little ray of sunshine seem brighter.

“You know you are.” He grabbed her hand in his, his car keys dangling from his index finger on his left hand.

He looked down at her, blue eyes meeting blue eyes, smiles to match. “Are you ready?” he tapped his phone in his back pocket, making sure he had the device on him.

“I can’t wait for school!” He walked out with her by his side, clicking the unlock button on his keys, opening the door on his SUV for her to crawl into.

When she was in and buckled up, he got into the driver’s seat and started the vehicle, the engine roaring to life. As he pulled out of his driveway, he looked back at Olivia through the rearview mirror.

She was sitting back in her booster seat with her bag on her lap, her legs swinging back and forth as she quietly sang to the song that was playing on the radio.

While she was singing to herself, Steve thanked God that he had her. After all the shit that went down in his life with WW2, Loki, Bucky, Ultron, Zemo and every other shit storm, he was glad to have something good in his life.

And Olivia Grace Rogers was good. She was his baby girl, she was his world right now. She was all he ever wanted, all he had hoped for.

“We’re here!” He parked where he could and turned off the engine before getting out. He stood by Olivia’s door, opening it and helping her out. He grabbed her backpack from her and draped it over his shoulder.

“Are you ready?” He started to cross the street with Olivia’s tiny hand wrapped in his.

“Yes! I can’t wait!” As he stepped on the sidewalk, he lift his head, catching the brief eyes of a woman walking into the building, a cup of Starbucks in her hand.

When she smiled at him, Steve felt like he was that tiny kid in Brooklyn stumbling over his words at the sight of a pretty woman.

“Daddy?” When Olivia tugged on his hand though, he refocused back on her.

“Sorry, Liv. Let’s go in.”

[Thor](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://i.pinimg.com/originals/91/e4/61/91e4611cfc736158f4d7e49d51250708.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/28780885093266962/&tbnid=CUlLjp-VJKP48M&vet=1&docid=diAVJiWDC6hMLM&w=655&h=960&source=sh/x/im#)


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up to the school, ready for your 3rd year of teaching kindergarten, you spot Chrissie right away, standing by the kindergarten entrance, a pair of coffees in her hand, and a phone attached to her left ear.

She was tilting her head, her long, kinky black hair was thrown over the opposite shoulder, her head bobbing slightly as she spoke.

You waved to her when she saw you, and made quick work to park. As you slammed your car in park and grabbed the extra supplies you had in the bin resting on the passengers seat, you caught aa glimpse at the students who were already arriving.

You licked your bottom lip, the same stomach churning feeling filling you every time you started a new year. You were always a little anxious to start teaching a new class, especially if the parents hadn’t taught their kids basic manners.

“I have your coffee!” Chrissie yelled from across the parking lot, her phone now tucked away.

You shoved your keys into your jacket pocket, grabbed your bin and left the car, your old worn purse hanging by your left hip.

“Hey Chrissie!” You locked the car and started making your way across the parking lot, bin resting on your right hip.

“So I already hate this year.” She groaned as she handed you her coffee, her eyes rolling. “I have 27 kids in my kindergarten class.”

You followed her up the steps, stopping just outside the door. A soft breeze blew some of your hair into your face, and when you brushed it behind your ear, you caught sight of a man who was dropping his daughter off.

He was holding the door open for her, helping her get out of his SUV. When she got out, you laughed under your breath at the sight of her mismatched, bright clothes, all of it different patterns.

“Kids are so cute, aren’t they?” When the father of the child looked at you, noticed your attention, you flashed him a smile and turned away, following Chrissie into the school.

“They can be. When they’re not being little assholes.” Chrissie walked with you down the hall toward your classrooms.

Her classroom was on the right and yours was on the right. When you walked into your classroom and started setting your things down, you could hear Chrissie curse from across the hall, her potty mouth would be well worn out by the time class started.

You sat in the chair and filled the pull out drawer with some markers and pens, moving your bag to the bottom drawer on the left.

“You should go on a date. You spend all your time alone.” You jerked and smacked your knee on the underside of your desk, your teeth gritting in pain.

“Son of a-“ You clenched your hand, biting your tongue before you finished cursing.

“I could set you up on a blind date.” You placed your hand on your knee and rubbed your kneecap, the skin and cartilage sore already.

“No.” you stood up and winced as your foot caught the corner of the wooden desk. “No blind dates.”

Chrissie cocked a hip and crossed her arms over her chest. “You know, you need to have more fun. Get some action. They say exercise makes people happy. Well so does sex.”

You opened your mouth to speak, shutting it again when there was a knock on your door. You brushed past Chrissie and placed your hand on the metal door knob. “No blind dates. And no hookups.”

You motioned for her to leave as you opened the door and welcomed your first few students. When you turned back to the door, before Chrissie left, you were met with the man from earlier, the one with the eccentrically dressed clothes.

“Hi!” the little girl in front of him was a sitting image of her father, down to the same blonde hair and blue eyes.

“Hello.” The little girl stuck out her hand, her nails painted 5 different colors of polish. “I’m Olivia Grace.”

You had to count to 10 in your head to stop yourself from smiling like an idiot over how cute this little girl was. Somehow you managed to smile like a normal person and bent down, holding your hand out as well.

“Its nice to meet you, Olivia. I’m Y/N L/N.” You briefly looked up at her father, heat rising to your cheeks.

He was beautiful, gorgeous even. A Greek Adonis if you had ever seen one, and again, you had to remind yourself not to stare too long.

“You’re in my class, right?” Instead you focused on Olivia.

When she nodded eagerly, her blonde hair that fell over her shoulders moving with her, you simpered. “Great! You’re the first to arrive which means you get to pick any desk you want.” You stood up and stood aside, letting her run in.

While she was choosing her desk, you walked to your wooden desk and opened the first drawer on the right, pulling out a stack of papers. You quickly flipped through the bunch, making sure every form was there to be filled out.

“I have these for you to fill out or sign. It’s all standard stuff. Permission slips for future field trips, emergency contacts, the calendar for the year with all the fundraiser event. Is your wife able to sign the papers too?” When you looked up at her father standing by the door, you felt your hand slip, the papers falling to the desk again.

Olivia’s father was Steve Rogers. Olivia’s father was Captain America before he retired. Olivia’s father was Captain America, and he was gorgeous.

He was massive. He was at least 6’2” with broad shoulders, a firm and toned chest and abdomen, and you could clearly see his biceps straining in his t-shirt. His blue eyes were striking and captivating in the best way possible.

“There is no wife. It’s just Olivia and I.” He walked further into your classroom, hands shoved into his pockets. “My…ex met someone else. Moved to Europe.”

You grabbed the papers again, tapping them on the desk to straighten them out. When you turned to face Steve again, you couldn’t but feel flustered and awkward.

“I guess the signing is all up to you.” You smiled awkwardly, handing the papers out to him.

“You can just send them with Olivia when they’re signed. You also don’t have to walk her in every day. There’s usually TA’s waiting for the younger kids by the entrance doors.” You licked your bottom lip, the skin feeling suddenly dry.

“I…think that’s it.” You were thankful for Olivia calling her father over, a distraction that allowed you to breathe.

When he turned to help Olivia, or say goodbye for the day, you turned and exhaled slowly. You felt like your stomach was in knots.

He was gorgeous and you wouldn’t be truthful with yourself if you didn’t admit that you had a teeny crush on the Avenger.

“Bye daddy! I love you!” you made yourself look busy by touching the books you had sitting on a filing cabinet behind your desk.

You watched him out of the corner of your eyes as he kissed his daughter on her forehead. When he stood, the paperwork he gave you in hand, he glanced your way and sent you a charming smile.

“Thank you for the paperwork. I’ll have it filled our as soon as possible.” You turned to face him and nodded.

“Y-yeah. No p-problem.” You waited until he was gone before you took a moment to mentally kick yourself before your other students arrived.

“Y/N you awkward idiot.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Steve walked into the Avengers tower, he felt like he was at home. He wasn’t Captain America anymore, but he was still part of the team. He just played a part that allowed him to he home every night for Olivia, and didn’t require extended travelling.

He took on the role as a strategist for the newly reformed, and not infiltrated by Hydra, SHIELD, also taking a part in training the new recruits. It gave him a sense of pride, gave him the sense that he was doing good in the world without sacrificing his family.

He had fought enough for a lifetime. Someone else could fight, it was time for Steve to enjoy being a father, enjoying having a daughter.

“I should kick your ass.” Steve snort, his lips tugged into a smirk as a familiar redhead crossed his path.

He stepped into the sleek, glass elevator, followed by his tail. “Nat.”

As the doors closed, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her watch him. Her green eyes were narrowed slightly, the crinkles at the corner of her eyes showing her fake irritation with the super soldier.

“Should I ask why you want to kick my ass? Or should I already know?” When he gave her more of his attention, her arms wound up crossed over her chest.

“She seemed like a nice person but I’m not looking for a quick, meaningless relationship, Nat.” The elevator climbed the floors, momentary silence between the two old friends.

“Will you ever just go on one date?” Steve out of the elevator and turned around, facing her before the doors closed.

“Not interested.” He smirked at the redhead, her hair falling down her shoulder in a thick braid. “Appreciate the thought though.”

He waved to Nat as the doors closed, the glass elevator continuing up the floors. When it was out of view, Steve turned and moved toward the training facility.

When he pushed the doors open and stepped foot into the large room, he was met with the faces of 15 new recruits, all of them looking more eager than the last.

The facility was designed perfectly for training, from wall to wall, every inch of the floor covered in black mat’s, the walls were soundproof for the sanity of people working close by, the glass was nearly indestructible.

Along the far wall of the facility, in the back, was a storage locker full of weapons meant for hand to hand combat, and across from that locker, was the locker full of firearms along with rubber bullets.

“Good morning.” Steve set his bag down by the mirror, returning to his place at the front of the room. “Are you ready to get started?”

—

“Daddy,” Steve looked down at Olivia who was watching the movie he’d put on, her hands in her lap. “can I tell you something?”

He brushed her blonde hair behind her ears, the strands still wet from her bath. She pulled her attention away from the movie she was watching and instead, focused on him. When her big blue eyes were on him, and she really focused, he felt like he wasn’t looking at his daughter but rather himself.

“You can tell me anything baby.” He pulled her blanket further up her body, hiding her pink painted toes.

“My kindergarten teacher has a crush on you.” He quirked a half smile when Olivia placed her finger on her lips, as if she was telling him a dangerous secret. “but you can’t tell her I told you.”

She had been in school for a few weeks, and during those few weeks, Steve had been making small conversations with you, only a word or two here or there, but he had picked up on the reaction you had to his presence.

He thought your stuttering, your subtle stumbling when he arrived at your class, and your doe eyed look was rather cute.

More than cute, he thought it was endearing. He had his fair share of women in his life that were always so composed, because they were trained to be, like Peggy, Sharon and Nat briefly. But you were different, you weren’t trained to hide your emotions, you weren’t trained how to remain cool and complacent.

And that was attractive to Steve. He liked that about you. You were so easy to read, you wore your heart on your sleeve.

“And how do you know, princess?” While he was waiting for an answer, he glanced at his phone, getting a text from Bucky.

“I heard Miss Chrissie talking to Miss Y/N about how she was lonely and miserable and needed a boyfriend. Then Miss Chrissie mentioned you, daddy. And Miss Y/N said ‘he’s so pretty I could cry’.” Olivia poked him in the chest, her little finger bending at the first knuckle.

“Olivia, what did I say about eavesdropping?” Her bottom lip stuck out when he scolded her lightly.

“But uncle Bucky and aunt Nat said that as long as you learn something important it’s okay. And daddy,” she got on her knees and cupped his cheeks with her hands. “this is important. Miss Y/N likes you daddy.”

Steve laughed under his breath. Olivia was just like he was as a child, even as he became an adult. They shared the trait of being unable to stay out of things, they liked to meddle. They didn’t intend to meddle to cause harm, they meddles because they thought it was for someone’s greater good.

“I think it’s time for bed, little miss.” He leaned forward and grabbed the remote, turning the movie off. “No arguments tonight.”

He kissed her on the forehead and lift up her blanket, letting her crawl off the couch better. When she was off of the couch, he hooked her blanket over his arm and stood up, following her up the stairs to her room.

She bound in front of him and dove for her bed, scorching under the blankets covering her green and pink sheets, her head resting on her Disney princess pillowcase. She turned on her side and placed her left hand under her head, a quiet yawn escaping her.

“Will you read to me daddy?” she bat her long lashes and gave him the look, her lips formed into a pout.

“The same book?” He walked to her bookcase and lift the book he read the other night out, holding it up for her to see.

“Is that the one about snow white?” He flipped the cover over when she questioned him, and shook his head.

“This ones Peter Pan. You want something else?” When she shook her head he walked back to her bed, and pulled the tiny plastic chair from her play table, over to the side of her bed.

“You want me to start over?” Steve received another ‘no’, and cracked open the book, turning to the dog eared page.

As he started reading the book, he kept listening for the change in her breathing, waiting for it to even out, a sign that she was asleep.

He knew it wouldn’t take long, Olivia was usually quick to fall asleep and hard to wake up. Unlike him, and like her mother. Steve was not quick to fall asleep but he was a very light sleeper. Or he could be when the moment called for it.

“Goodnight daddy.” When she voluntarily rolled over, Steve closed the book and stood, kissing the top of her head before setting the book down on the plastic chair, and leaving the room after turning off the light.

He closed her door and we made his way down the hall, stopping at the top of the stairs. His hand was holding the railing, but he had yet to take a step down. He was seemingly lost in thought, focused and unfocused.

“Daydreaming, punk?” Steve walked down the stairs, shaking his head as he gave Bucky a wuick hug.

“Nothing you need to be worried about, jerk.” He moved past Bucky and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a couple beers, handing one to Bucky.

“So,” Steve twist the top off and took a drink. “mission was easy?”

Bucky stood opposite of him, yet to take a drink. He closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders and then cracked his neck. When he was done, he took a swig of beer, taking his time before answering.

“Not supposed to talk about it.” He set the bottle down and reached into his bag. “Got something for Liv though.”

“Come on Buck. You can’t get her something every time you leave. When does it stop?” He tried to act like it bothered him, but it really didn’t.

Bucky was her godfather, he liked to spoil her. Steve wasn’t really going to stand in the way of Bucky doing something that made him happy.

“I’m her Godfather. It’ll never stop.” He set the stuffed moose down on the counter, it’s big floppy antlers almost too big for its body.

“Sweden?” Steve took another drink from the beer, the liquid coating his tongue.

“Kid told me about the teacher.” Bucky had yet to take another drink from his beer, instead he crossed his arms over his chest, while also crossing his leg over the other.

“When did she tell you? What did she tell you?” Steve had also set his beer aside. He leaned against the counter and fingers wrapped around the edge.

“Told me that the dame likes you, thinks you’re pretty.” Bucky smirked. “Should ask her to marry based on that fact alone.”

“She told you that?” Steve knew that Bucky and Nat would never let this go.

“Why haven’t you asked her on a date yet? Huh? You scared she’ll say no? Or worse, you’re scared she’ll say yes? You’re not getting any younger punk.” Bucky raised an eyebrow and grabbed his beer, pointing the end of the bottle toward Steve.

“Its not just about me, Bucky. It’s about Olivia.” He fidgeted with the bottle cap, spinning it on the counter.

“Come on Steve. When are you going to stop using Liv as an excuse not to date, huh? You think Olivia wants to see her old man alone? You always say it’s about Olivia, it’s about Olivia. Welk what about you? Don’t you think you deserve someone who makes you happy? Who makes Olivia happy?” Bucky pushed himself to stand straight, setting his bottle down by the stuffed moose.

“She’s her teacher for Christ’s sake, Bucky!” Steve was being backed into a corner, he was running out of points to make.

“So? You think Olivia cares? Jesus, Steve! If it was up to her, you’d already be married to her teacher and have another kid. Olivia just wants you happy, man.” There was silence after Bucky finished speaking.

“You really think I should try asking her out?” Steve broke the silence with a sigh.

Worst thing she could say is no, pal.”


End file.
